Shygirl’s ShtorytalesSimilary Copiesby Kitkatz
by Shygirl
Summary: Read the title. A Classic Kitkatz tale with minor improvements. (or exprovements. whatever you like to call it). (I had permission for this).


Shygirl's Shtorytales~Similary Copies~by Kitkatz  
  
Shygirl: Yo! (ahahahahahahaha) I'm Shygirl! For those of you who don't know me, I am Kitkatz's younger sister. So, review me. Okay. What I am going to do, is take Kitkatz's stories, and then comment on them as I read along with you. I haven't read these... yet... and I have a bad feeling that this won't be very fun. But I want to put up stories, and I want reviews, and I want to be famous. So be nice to me. :D  
  
Kitkatz: Hey, Kitkatz here! I'm sitting here, and I'm gonna listen. Just to make sure that it won't get outta hand with the insults. Yup...  
  
Shygirl: Yeah.  
  
Kitkatz: Okay, you can start now...  
  
Shygirl: *opens book* *(Note, during the story, the words in brackets are me or Kitkatz commenting)  
  
Similari Copies  
  
By Kitkatz  
  
Okay, so this story belongs to me, but the characters don't. Please review this. Oh, and the grammatical errors which are constantly coming up all throughout this story, were put there on purpose. Don't scream at me for bad grammar. ^-^'  
  
(Shygirl: Well, we won't scream at the bad grammar...  
  
Kitkatz: I know, my grammar's perfect.)  
  
Similiari Copies  
  
By Kitkatz  
  
Hookbill Koopa was staring at the telephone, as usual. He seemed to be waiting for a phone call or something 'cause he was glaring at it for hours. Suddenly, he whacks the table with his powerful fist and the table is reduced to nothing more than scrap wood.  
  
(Shygirl: ...  
  
Kitkatz: What?  
  
Shygirl: I can't even think of something. Boy do I suck.)  
  
Yes, Hookbill was strong alright. He was a big oversized koopa who looked dirty and capable of squishing whomever he wanted. wait, why am I speaking in past tense? He was and still IS capable of that.  
  
(Shygirl: How about using the delete button?)  
  
Hookbill: Darnit! No ones callin' me!  
  
(Shygirl: Um... are they supposed to be calling you or what?)  
  
Then, Hookbill hears squeaking from out in the hall. He knew who it was. It was his friend Naval, the Piranha Plant. What? What's with the squeaking you say? Well, Naval can't survive without water, so he gets around in a pot of water on a wheel chair.  
  
(Shygirl: Wow, how very original. And I didn't even ask about the squeaking.  
  
Kitkatz: I saved you the time and energy.)  
  
Hookbill: Naval Piranha. I knew it was you.  
  
(Kitkatz: Now that I think about, that does sound kinda freaky.)  
  
Naval: You staring at the phone again?  
  
Hookbill: Uh, no.  
  
(Shygirl: YOU LIE!!!!)  
  
Naval: I was too.  
  
Hookbill: So?  
  
Naval: Ya wanna know why Nintendo's not phoning to give you a part in the next game?  
  
Hookbill: No, why? You know?  
  
Naval: Yup. They made similar copies.  
  
(Shygirl: What the %&#*!?!?!?!?)  
  
Hookbill: What?!? No way!  
  
Naval: You wanna see for yourself?  
  
Hookbill: No thanks. I don't believe you.  
  
Naval: Kay. I'm goin' to tell Salvo.  
  
Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak.  
  
(Kitkatz: That adds dramatic effect.  
  
Shygirl: Elliot moose, is on the loose!  
  
Kitkatz: You mean Elliot E.T.!!!!  
  
Shygirl: Actually I meant Elliot the mouse.  
  
Kitkatz: Kermit the mouse.  
  
Shygirl: Oh, yeah.)  
  
Poor Hookbill sat back in his chair, that really isn't a chair since it is broken and now he's just sitting on a pile of wood on the floor.  
  
(Shygirl: Gee, and he didn't notice this?)  
  
Hookbill: It's no fair! Why aren't me in no video games?  
  
(Kitkatz: Hookbill couldn't afforf to go to Sylvan.  
  
Shygirl: I went to Sylvan!  
  
Kitkatz: Spoiled little rich kid...  
  
Shygirl: We're sisters.)  
  
Then, Hookbill heard a little voice saying:  
  
"You've been replaced"  
  
(Kitkatz: Not caused by drinking.)  
  
Hookbill: What??? Who said that! Whoever said that is gonna be mince meat if I find out who it is!  
  
The voice stopped and Hookbill sat back down again.  
  
(Shygirl: What the hell was the point of this???)  
  
Then, Raphael the raven walked in.  
  
Hookbill: What ares you doin' here, TRAITOR. I thought you lived on Yoshi's Island!  
  
Raphael: Caw! I came Caw! 'cause Kamek asked me to Caw! Come.  
  
Hookbill: Why?  
  
(Kitkatz: Because his cable's out.  
  
Shygirl: Because he has a mental disorder.  
  
Kitkatz: Because he traded his soul away for a paperclip.)  
  
Raphael: Caw! Meeting.  
  
(Shygirl: That works too...)  
  
Hookbill: Oh. Well, I'm just here waiting for Nintendo to put me in a game. Man I hate it when they ignore me.  
  
Raphael: Caw! I know what you Caw! Mean.  
  
(Shygirl: Those randomly inserted 'caws' are getting annoying.)  
  
Hookbill: Whaddaya mean??? You've recently been starred in "Paper Mario!"  
  
Raphael: Caw! Yes, but at least you Caw! Haven't been misunderstood Caw! As a good guy! CAW!  
  
Hookbill: Hm, I guess it could be worse.  
  
(Kitkatz: Worse than what? Nothing's really happening to you.)  
  
Raphael: Caw I gotta go now. Bye! CAW!  
  
Raphael walks away. Then Naval Piranna comes back in a hurry, as though he has interesting news.  
  
(Shygirl: As if HE has interesting news.)  
  
Naval: GUESS WHAT!!!!!  
  
Hookbill: WHAT!!!  
  
Naval: Remember when I told you we've been replaced?  
  
(Kitkatz: no.)  
  
Hookbill: 2 minutes ago? Yeah.  
  
Naval: And you didn't believe me?  
  
Hookbill: An' I still don't, but yeah.  
  
Naval: Well... I JUST SAW WHO REPLACED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Shygirl: Whoa, how much sugar did he have?  
  
Kitkatz: Hey, did YOU know that plants make their own food using chloroplasts? They use the three ingredients: sun, water, and air, to make their own clear sugary tasting food!!!  
  
Shygirl: Yes I did know that. It was on Magic School Bus.  
  
Kitkatz: You learn something new every day.  
  
Shygirl: But I didn't learn anything new.  
  
Kitkatz: *looks away*)  
  
The ceiling falls down.  
  
(Shygirl: Wait, what happened?  
  
Kitkatz: Naval screamed, causing a hole to break in the ceiling.  
  
Shygirl: I don't see how that is possible, but okay.)  
  
Hookbill: Aw ##^@. Who?  
  
Naval: This big koopa called "Kent C Koopa".  
  
Hookbill: And he was in-  
  
(Kitkatz: Metroid.  
  
Shygirl: Pikmin.  
  
Kitkatz: Animal Crossing.  
  
Shygirl: Sonic Adventure 2.  
  
Kitkatz: Ranma ½ Hard Battle.  
  
Shygirl: Zelda Windwaker.)  
  
Naval: Paper Mario. And you know who replaced me?  
  
(Kitkatz: Morton.  
  
Shygirl: Shadow.  
  
Kitkatz: Rover.  
  
Shygirl: Ryoga.  
  
Kitkatz: The Janitor in Roller Coaster Tycoon.  
  
Shygirl: Kazooie.  
  
Kitkatz: Saria.  
  
Shygirl: Tyson. (Gay Blade))  
  
Hookbill: Who?  
  
Naval: Get a load of this- LAVA piranna!  
  
(Shygirl: We were close.)  
  
Hookbill: That's just cheap.  
  
(kitkatz: Yes, and you're too expensive.  
  
Shygirl: What?  
  
Kitkatz: Have you seen Nintendo's budget?  
  
Shygirl: No, have you?  
  
Kitkatz: no.)  
  
Naval: I know huh?  
  
Hookbill: Anyone else?  
  
(Kitkatz: Pikachu.  
  
Shygirl: Link.  
  
Kitkatz: Marx. (boss at end of Kirby SS)  
  
Shygirl: Knuckles.  
  
Kitkatz: The pong thing.  
  
Shygirl: Inu-Yasha.)  
  
Naval: Hmmmmmm. I think Sluggy could've been replaced by Blooper.  
  
Hookbill: Then what did Nintendo do? Kill us off?  
  
(Kitkatz: Yes.  
  
Shygirl: SHHH!!! They're watching us!!!!)  
  
Naval: I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out.  
  
(Kitkatz: Oh my god I smell a murder!!!  
  
Shygirl: That's the toast burning.  
  
Kitkatz: Hey, ya know what? If you like the taste of meat, then you like the taste of murder. Isn't murder yummy?  
  
Shygirl & Kitkatz: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!)  
  
Naval Piranna puts on a detective's hat and takes out his magnifying glass. He squeaks out the door.  
  
(Kitkatz: He's gonna melt ants with it.)  
  
Squeek squeek squeek squeek squee- BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG THUMP! CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Shygirl: Death of the mouse.)  
  
Naval: Darn stairs.  
  
(Shygirl: I see there's no harsh language in this.)  
  
Hookbill closed his door, but at that moment, it falls down, and on the other side is a big Koopa just like him, except wearing glasses.  
  
(Kitkatz: Doncha hate it when that happens?)  
  
Hookbill: Hey! Look what ya did to my door!  
  
???: I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kent C Koopa. You may have seen me in Paper Mario.  
  
(Shygirl: no comment.)  
  
Hookbill: Hey, I don't like you! I'm gonna pound ya to da ground an' take your wallet!  
  
(Shygirl: And I don't like spinach but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go tackle it or nothing. Hookbill has a serious anger problem.)  
  
Kent C Koopa: You could try, but I'll warn you that I'm quite powerful.  
  
Hookbill jumps on Kent C and they fight.  
  
(Shygirl: Wow, great battle scene.)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Naval is at the bottom of the stairs and he just got up from falling down. He looks up and sees.  
  
(Kitkatz: A dog.  
  
Shygirl: A Jinjo.  
  
Kitkatz: Dr. Topper.  
  
Shygirl: A monkey.  
  
Kitkatz: And Indiana Jones movie case.  
  
Shygirl: Mr. Rogers.)  
  
Naval: Lava Piranna!  
  
Lava: Heh heh heh.  
  
Lava is on a wheel chair too, except his wheel chair is better and it's one of those motorized ones, and instead of being in a pot if water, it's lava.  
  
Naval: Stay away from me or I'll-  
  
(Kitkatz: Jee, I love these.  
  
Shygirl: Throw a hammer?  
  
Kitkatz: Eat you.  
  
Shygirl: Push you off a cliff.  
  
Kitkatz: Snort like a pig! Ho ho ho!  
  
Shygirl: Uh... I can't think of-  
  
Kitkatz: Sequel Show U 111!)  
  
Lava: You'll what. Spit water in my face? HAH! I have the REAL power around here! I've been in Paper Mario! Your video game career is over!  
  
(Shygirl: Ah yes. Paper Mario marks the ending of so many careers.)  
  
Naval: No, YOURS is.  
  
(Kitkatz: HAHAHA! OH GOD THAT'S RICH!!!!!)  
  
There is a short silence.  
  
Lava: Was that a comeback?  
  
Naval: I dunno.  
  
Back with Hookbill and Kent C, Hookbill is lying flat on his back and Kent C Koopa is casually dusting his claws off.  
  
Kent C: You're tired already? Hmm, I win. Now you owe me 365 coins.  
  
(Shygirl: I don't remember them making a bet... do you?  
  
Kitkatz: The meanwhile represents a lot of things.)  
  
Hookbill gets up, walks over to Kent C, gets his wallet open- But then runs for it!  
  
(Shygirl: I thought Hookbill was strong, not a little pussy.)  
  
Kent C: You can't ditch me when it comes to money!!!!  
  
Hookbill is being chased by Kent C Koopa. Since Hookbill was so outta shape, he got tired, but managed to lose Kent C by diving into a random room along the hallway.  
  
(Shygirl: He got tired, so decided to actually do something he shoulda done to begin with?)  
  
Turns out the room was a meeting room. There was a big table in the middle, where Kamek, Raphael, Salvo, Sluggy, 5 Toadies, and Dark Yoshi, were sitting at.  
  
(Shygirl: Wow, what a coincidense.)  
  
Kamek: You're late!  
  
(kitkatz: GASP!)  
  
Hookbill: Late for what?  
  
(Kitkatz: For Salvo's Birthday Party!  
  
Shygirl: Your dentist appointment!  
  
Kitkatz: Your new life.  
  
Shygirl: For the Tea Party.)  
  
Kamek: The meeting. Didn't you get the E-Mail?  
  
Hookbill: No. I don't have a computer.  
  
Kamek: Hm, well you were also sent a letter.  
  
Hookbill: I don't have a mail box either.  
  
(Kitkatz: I'm not the only one!!!! 111)  
  
Kamek: .uh, well anyways, you remembered, somehow. Take a seat.  
  
(Kitkatz: hookbill literally takes the seat back to his room)  
  
Hookbill sat through the whole meeting. He didn't know what it was about, and neither do I. So don't ask. All he was worried about, was Kent C Koopa finding him. 3 hours passed of everyone talking and he was just about to fall asleep when-  
  
(Kitkatz: He died.  
  
Shygirl: The castle fell down.  
  
Kitkatz: His mom called him.  
  
Shygirl: He caught on fire.  
  
Kitkatz: A fly flew by and punched him, sending him flying into the wall, breaking it, and landing in the next room where he died again.)  
  
Dark Yoshi: ...I'm sure Hookbill has something to say about our topic.  
  
(Kitkatz: Damn that Dark Yoshi.)  
  
Hookbill: ZZZ  
  
Kamek: The idiot fell asleep.  
  
Toadie: Should someone wake him up?  
  
The door bursts open! Kent C Koopa walks over to the sleeping Hookbill and-  
  
Meanwhile, Lava and Naval are having a wheel chair race, and Lava is winning 77777 to 0.  
  
(Kitkatz: How much time do they have, anyway?  
  
Shygirl: Plants. They're house plants- they got all the time in the world.)  
  
Lava: I win again!  
  
Naval: No fair!  
  
Lava starts circling Naval, and Naval gets swirly eyes 'cause he's dizzy.  
  
.  
  
(Shygirl: A period? That's what you use as a transition? What the crap?  
  
Kitkatz: It was supposed to be a dot dot dot.)  
  
Kent C Koopa pounds Hookbill on the head while he's sleeping, and his head fell off.  
  
(Shygirl: Well, that settles that.)  
  
Toadie: AHHHHH!! A MURDER! A MURDER!  
  
(Kitkatz: No, it's just the toast burning.)  
  
Kamek: It's a dummy, stupid.  
  
Sluggy: Gee Kamek, you don't have to be so mean to Hookbill, calling him a dummy. I mean, being him dead and all.  
  
(Shygirl: Yeah!)  
  
Kamek: ( Whacks his hand on his forehead) No!!! I meant it's a fake, you dummy!!!  
  
Sluggy: Oh.hey!  
  
Kent C: ARGH! I've been tricked! I must go kill him.  
  
(Shygirl: That seems to be the answer for everything.)  
  
Kamek: Hold on there! We have one less person now. You're not Hookbill, but you're close enough. Now take a seat.  
  
Kent C: Oh. Ok. What are we talking about?  
  
Kamek: Well we're talking about....................................................................... .....................-  
  
(Kitkatz: I love dot dot dots..................... 111111!  
  
Shygirl: Never mind.)  
  
Kent C: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(Kitkatz: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, Lava is circling Naval on his wheel chair. Naval sticks out a vine, and Lava trips. The wheel chair flips over, leaving lava helpless on the ground.  
  
Lava: .uh, little help?  
  
Naval: (grins) Heh heh heh. NOW look who's the all mighty powerful Piranna Plant!!!!! Heh, go run away and find your momma!  
  
(Kitkatz: Plants reproduce asexually. Therefore he is identical to his parent plant, and it wouldn't be proper terms, to use "momma". Plants are genderless.  
  
Shygirl: Okay, I didn't know that.)  
  
Lava: No I'm serious. I'll die if I'm not in lava.  
  
(Shygirl: LIAR!)  
  
Naval: Lemme get this straight. Before, when you were fine, you're all cocky and mean to me. Now that you're dying, you want my help?  
  
(Kitkatz: Simple anology.  
  
Shygirl: Is anology even a word?  
  
Kitkatz: ... no.)  
  
Lava: YES NOW HELP ME UP!  
  
Naval calls the ambulance. The ambulance takes Lava away on a stretcher, and to the doctor.  
  
Naval: There's only enough room for ONE piranna plant in this kingdom.  
  
Hookbill comes out of nowhere.  
  
(Shygirl: What the %&#?)  
  
Hookbill: You can say that again.  
  
(Kitkatz: "There's only enough room for ONE piranna plant in this kingdom."  
  
Shygirl: What a crappy ending.)  
  
The End.  
  
Shygirl: Oh well, thank GOD this is done and over with.  
  
Kitkatz: That would be true.................................... Except that we're NOT done!!!!!!!!  
  
Shygirl: Oh right. Listen people, we still have the "BEHIND THE SCENES! HOW THIS WAS MADE!!!".  
  
Kitkatz: It's basically just random clips, and we do a short interview with some of the characters in this story.  
  
Shygirl: Okay let's start with Hookbill. What was it like, acting in this story?  
  
Hookbill: Aw man, it was a drag. I had to talk like I had some mental disorder, and twice I broke my arm at the part where I slammed my fist on the table.  
  
Kitkatz: Yes, I remember that quite vividly. You couldn't sue me! Ha ha!  
  
Hookbill: Oh, and the part where Kent C was chasing me? That wasn't acting. That was for real. He seriously wanted me dead. It's just a miracle I happened to have an exact replica of myself in my pocket- that I used as a decoy, for him to punch. Don't ask what I thought would happen- the point is it all worked out.  
  
Shygirl: So you're saying this was all live, and there was no script.  
  
Hookbill: Well, there was a script here and there. But it was all real. Kitkatz basically made a movie out of my own misery.  
  
Kitkatz: Hey! It got like, 5 reviews! ;D  
  
Shygirl: Thank you Hookbill, for coming today. We really appreciate it.  
  
Hookbill: ...no you don't... (leaves)  
  
Shygirl: Next is... Naval Piranha!  
  
Naval: Hey.  
  
Shygirl: Naval, how did you like this experience?  
  
Naval: It was like a stroll through hell, Shygirl.  
  
Shygirl: Really now. Explain?  
  
Naval: Kitkatz made me look like a complete moron throughout the whole fic. She followed us all around with that damn video camara! And taped me getting pummelled by Lava!!!!  
  
Shygirl: I feel bad for you.  
  
Naval: %^# off.  
  
Shygirl: *tips Naval over, and jar breakes* (whistles)  
  
Naval: AHHH! What the hell are you doing!?!?!?  
  
Shygirl: And that ends our little interview.  
  
Kitkatz: Wow, this is your first "sort-of-story"!  
  
Shygirl: Yes, and I will keep making more. With your help. Sometimes.  
  
Kitkatz: Okay. I'm doing the ending. HAVE A GOOD TIME, HAVE A NICE DAY, SAYANORA, SO LONG, CIAO, SEE YA LATER, ALLIGATOR CIAO, BON VOIAGE, ASTALAVISTA, Be SuRe To WrItE!!!!!!!  
  
Teh End! 11111!  
  
REVIEW THIS PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU I AM DESPERATE AND ON MY KNEES OH PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!?!?!? 


End file.
